monumentammofandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
Monumenta has 7 classes for players to choose from. Each class possesses a passive and 6-7 abilities with 2 levels each. Class abilities can be unlocked with skill points gained from completing the tutorial, wool dungeons and the Old Labs dungeon. Each classes possesses two Specializations. which can be unlocked in the Celsian Isles. Those specializations are not usable in King's Valley The current limit is 10 skill points. Class changes can be done in the Academy for free. Disclaimer: The skill statistics are subject to change. Make sure to check in game to ensure accuracy. Alchemist Passive: ' If an ally within 12 blocks kills a mob, you have a 50% chance to get a free potion if you have a potion skill (Gruesome Alchemy or Brutal Alchemy) magic damage and 4s of Wither II. The first skill point spent on either Gruesome Alchemy or Brutal Alchemy will give you a potion per kill and a 30% chance of getting a second potion. |lvl2=Your Alchemist's Potions now deal magic damage and 6s of Wither II. }} Health). If it isn't grabbed before it disappears it will quickly come off cooldown. Cooldown 50s. |lvl2=Increase the effect to Absorption III ( Health) }} damage to mobs within a four block radius. If you have skill points in Basilisk Poison, enemies caught in the explosion will be affected by it. Cooldown 16s |lvl2=The damage is increased to }} Health are given Regeneration I }} damage and it is knocked away from you. |lvl2=Increases the damage to and afflicts affected enemies with 10 s of Slowness I. }} health + 10% of their max and give them regen 2 for 4 secs. Cooldown: 14 seconds. |lvl2= The healing is improved to health + 20% of their max health, and the cooldown is reduced to 10 seconds. }} additional damage to undead enemies. When you critically strike an undead enemy, you heal yourself for health. |lvl2=In addition, when you kill an undead enemy with a critical strike, you heal yourself for health. }} Mage '''Passive: Melee attacks with a magic wand deal extra damage. damage to all mobs in a 4 block radius around the target. Enemies that are on fire or slowed take extra damage. Cooldown: 6s. |lvl2=The damage is increased to . Mobs that are on fire or slowed take additional damage. }} damage to all enemies in a 6 block radius and afflicting them with 8 seconds of Slowness III. Also extinguishes fire on nearby players and mobs. Cooldown: 18s. |lvl2=Increases the damage to and completely Freezes the enemies for 4s. Bosses and Elites are immune to Freeze. and are instead hit with 8 seconds of slowness III. }} health, you receive an Absorption II shield ( hp) which lasts up to 12 s. In addition enemies within four blocks are knocked back and take damage cooldown: 80 seconds. |lvl2=The shield is improved to Absorption III ( hp) for 12 s. Enemies with four blocks now take damage. }} damage and setting them on fire. Cooldown: 12s |lvl2=The damage is increased to . }} damage to enemies in the path of the beam. This beam will not go through solid blocks. Enemies hit by the beam are immobilized for .95 seconds. Cooldown: 5s |lvl2=The beam instead deals damage with a 3 second cooldown. }} extra dmg. Ice arrows deal extra damage to Blazes. Fire arrows deal extra damage to strays. |lvl2=Your fire arrows also set nearby enemies within a radius of 3 blocks on fire when they hit a target. Your ice arrows also slow nearby enemies within a radius of 3 blocks when they hit a target. Both area of effects do damage to all targets affected. }} damage in a 3 block radius. Spellshock can trigger a chain reaction on enemies with static. An enemy can only be hit by spellshock once per tick. |lvl2=Damage is increased to and enemies are stunned for 0.5 seconds. Additionally, you gain speed 1 for 6 secs whenever spellshock is triggered. }} Rogue Passive: While holding two swords, abilities do double damage to elite enemies, Bosses take an additional 25% more damage from abilities. damage and gives each target 20% Vulnerability for 10 seconds. Cooldown 15s |lvl2=The damage is increased to and the Vulnerability increased to 40%. }} additional damage. Cooldown 10s |lvl2=This buff is increased to Haste IV and critical strikes deal additional damage instead. }} damage in a 5 block radius around any elite mob you kill and killing a normal mob now reduces cooldowns by 2 seconds. }} health, you throw a paralyzing grenade, afflicting all nearby enemies (5 blocks) with Slowness V and Weakness III for 5 s. cooldown: 90s |lvl2=When this skill is triggered, you also gain 5 s of Absorption II as well as 8 s of Speed II and Jump Boost III }} Scout 'Passive: ' Whenever you fire a bow, you have a 20% chance to not consume the arrow. extra damage. |lvl2= You gain permanent Haste II. Your melee attacks deal extra damage. }} extra damage, and they get 10% Vulnerability for 2 seconds. You cannot remark a target that had your mark removed for 3 seconds. |lvl2=When you mark a target you gain 10% movement speed and 0.1 attack speed for 3 seconds. Mark removal effects have been increased to damage and 20% Vulnerability. }} extra damage. This buff also affects the "Volley" ability. scales with charge of the bow. |lvl2= The extra damage is increased to . }} , up to a max of . Every 4 seconds a stack expires, and hitting an enemy with a charged arrow restarts that timer. Volley can only give one stack. scales with charge of the bow. |lvl2=Each hit increases damage by up to . }} Warlock 'NOTE: '''You must unlock Warlock by completing the quest Sons Of The Forest before you can choose it. '''Passive: ' Killing an enemy while holding a scythe in either hand grants 6s of Resistance I damage. |lvl2=If you critically hit with a scythe, enemies within 3 blocks of the target also take 6s of Wither II. scythe attacks deals + damage. }} damage. Cooldown: 16s |lvl2=The pulled enemies now take damage. The arrow's radius is increased to 8. }} hp + 20% of the damage dealt. Cooldown: 6s |lvl2=The heal percentage increases to hp + 20% of the damage dealt and nearby allies are healed as well. }} damage. Cooldown: 10s |lvl2=The radius is increased to 7 blocks. If you weaken any mob, you also gain fire resistance for 7s. Fire is now counted as a debuff for Amplifying Hex. }} Warrior '''Passive: '''Gain a base of 20% Knockback Resistance. This stacks with armor and other items. damage in an AoE cone 7 blocks in front of you. Cooldown: 8s Passive: 15% chance to deal damage to mobs in a 5 block radius whenever you take a melee hit, even when blocking. |lvl2=Damage is increased to for the active and passive, and executing a riposte will also allow you to trigger counter strike. }} Damage while using an axe. |lvl2=Instead deal + damage with an axe and gain an additional damage while using a sword. }} health). |lvl2=You gain a permanent Health Boost II ( health). }} damage to all enemies near your target and knock them back. |lvl2=The damage is increased to . }}